


Slip of the Tongue

by Bleezy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleezy/pseuds/Bleezy
Summary: Post-5x07 After Oliver announces he is going for drinks with the reporter, Felicity just needs to feel something. It's too bad her brain to mouth filter is glitch-ing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all!
> 
> 5x07 left me feeling some sort of way. I started writing to ease my pain and this was the result! This is the first fic I've written in over ten years (I know I'm old, SHHH!) and my very first time posting smut. The Billy part here was a bit painful to write, so I apologize for subjecting you all to such horror. Trust me, it's brief!  
> I did borrow a quote from Scandal, which any Scandal fans will recognize. :)  
> I'd love to hear your feedback!  
> Enjoy!

She really hadn’t meant to. 

 

When she’d left the lair, past midnight as usual, she had ignored Curtis and Digg’s pointed stares. Ignored the empty feeling in her chest and didn’t think about it had fallen to the pit of her stomach when Oliver had announced he was going for drinks with Susan Williams. She told herself she had no right to care (had in fact given up that right) and drove home, practically on autopilot. The radio turned all the way up in attempt to stop her brain from working in ways she did not want. She should be pumped full of adrenaline from actually being out on the field, instead she just felt tired...and empty.  
When she pulled into the parking garage and spotted Billy’s blue Honda, she sighed. She hated that she couldn’t tell if it was with relief or annoyance, so she decided not to think about that either. Instead, she gave herself a stern look in the rear view mirror.  
_Get it together, Smoak_  
She managed to not think on the ride up and her heart only clenched for a moment when she reached the door. _Their door._ No. _Her door._ With a quick shake of her head, she shoved the key into the look and stepped inside. She needed to get over that little quirk. He had moved out 7 months ago, she had moved on. She only reinforced this thought when she tripped over one of Billy’s shoes.  
The loft was dark and quiet, the only light coming from Star City’s skyline coming in through the large windows along the exterior wall. Billy must have gone to bed hours ago. The digital clock on the microwave read 1:02, it’s green numbers glaring brightly in the dark kitchen. Felicity set her purse on the counter and kicked off her shoes in a huff. She was only irritated because of the long day she had, she told herself. She hadn’t wanted to be out in the field, had tried to convince Digg that Curtis could handle her part. She had glared at him covertly when he had made the call to Oliver. She had argued that they didn’t need to interrupt his date, Digg had given her a long look and called anyways.  
“Stop it.” She whispered to her herself.  
She wasn’t going to think about it. What Oliver and Susan had done while out for drinks, was their business. Their. Oh God. What if they had met up again after the mission? Last call was still an hour away. Her brain conjured up scenarios so fast, she couldn’t breathe for a moment. With a growl and a shake of her head she marched straight past the wine rack and headed straight for the liquor cabinet. The big glass of Cab she had dreamed of all day wasn’t going to cut it, she thought as she pulled out the half full bottle of Russian Vodka. Oliver’s Vodka, she thought as she poured. Stop thinking about him! She let out another growl, put the glass to her lips, and felt the heat of the liquid burn down her throat. She slammed the glass back down onto the counter a little too forcefully. She poured herself another and downed it before turning towards the balcony, grabbing the bottle before heading outside.  
It was cold, but she was used to it. Since Havenrock she had had spent many nights out here. Besides, the vodka warmed her up and the lights of the city sometimes helped her traitorous mind.  
Staring at the night sky, watching the city breath around her. Sitting on the balcony was one of the few constants left in her life. Every night she sat here watching the city pulse beneath her, many times waking to the sun rising above her. She didn’t get much sleep since Havenrock. Since the decision she had made. Her mind just never stopped reminding her of all of her decisions and their consequences. She took another shot.  
“Felicity?”  
She must have been dozing because she started at the sound. Instantly, her eyes darted to the spot Oliver had appeared at a few weeks ago. He wasn’t there, instead it the spot was empty. Empty like her.  
“Felicity.” The voice came again and she realized it was coming from the balcony door. She knew before she turned to see that it was Billy. Sweet, understanding, gently Billy. With some effort she smiled up at him.  
“Hi.”  
“Needed a night cap, I see?” He gestured to the now nearly empty bottle of vodka. “Rough day?”  
“You could say that.” She answered noncommittally and stretched her arms up into the the air. She hadn’t realized how much vodka she’d had until she tried to stand up. “What time is it?”  
“2:30.” Billy said, catching her by the elbow before she could tumble. He grinned at her, his hand sliding down to give her ass a gentle squeeze. “What do you say I put you to bed?”  
“Mmmm...how about you put me to bed right here?” she murmured, her arms sliding up around his neck, her breasts pressing into his chest suggestively. He chuckled, shaking his head and pulled her towards the door. Sweet, gentle, predictable Billy. He would never fuck her on the balcony. What if someone saw?  
She let him guide her inside, grateful of his presence behind her as he helped her up the stairs to the bedroom. She was drunk, she told herself, that’s why she’d suggested sex on the balcony. The only reason. She just needed to feel something, anything besides this emptiness. Billy pushed her forwards into the bedroom, slowly turning Felicity to face him, not stopping until her knees touched the bed. He kissed her then, sweetly. Gently. Just like always. This was normal, this was Billy. This is what you want, She told herself, kissing him back.  
Billy didn’t do rough sex, never had. Felicity had never complained before, she hadn’t minded then, but tonight...tonight she needed more.  
It’s the vodka. She told herself. _The vodka and the fact I haven't had an orgasm in weeks._  
She deepened the kiss, hinting at him to pick up the pace, to take control. Instead, he gave in to her, letting her take the lead like he always did. She let out a sigh as she broke the kiss, presenting her neck to him. She did not want control, was tired of making decisions. She just needed someone to take over, just for a little while. She didn’t want choices, didn’t want to think, but Billy... Billy never took charge. She groaned in irritation, trying to mask it as a moan of pleasure.  
She didn’t think she could handle dragging this out, she just needed to feel something. Catching his mouth with her own, she reached to rub the bulge in his sweat pants, using her other hand to unzip the front of her dress. Billy helped slide the dress off of her shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed. His fingers brushed her as he slid her underwear off, she let out a small moan trying to commit to this moment. He slipped his sweats off and was on top of her, kissing her sweetly as he entered her. He moved on top of her and she rolled her hips to meet his.  
_This is what I needed._ She told herself, but his thrusts stayed even, measured and just not enough. She moved against him, trying desperately to help bring herself there. His brown eyes stared down into hers as he moaned her name. She rolled her hips in response and closed her eyes, trying to feel. She needed this tonight. Needed it more than anything, she had to get there.  
Behind her eyes she imagined him slamming into her hard from behind, his hands squeezing her ass, sometimes slapping it. She moaned loudly. Imagined him pulling her hair, his breath on her neck...his teeth. The feel of his hands on her, his eyes, his mouth. Imagined him flipping her over in one fluid motion, locking his blue eyes on her. His voice seemed so real, low and gruff. _“I am going to fuck you for real now.”_  
Felicity let out a scream. Billy finally began to speed up. In her mind she could see him taste him, smell him, feel him. Internally she was screaming his name like a chant, over and over and over again.  
_Oliver, Oliver, Oliver!_  
_“You love this, don’t you. Love it when I take you like this!”_ she heard him growl  
“Yesss, Yesss, Yesssss! Please” She screamed out loud, matching her hips to the rhythm in her head. She was so close. She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter.  
_Oliver Oliver Oliver Oli-Oliver_  
Finally, it hit her. Her orgasm began rolling over in waves, crashing and tumbling through her. She screamed incoherently.  
“Yes Yes...OH” _Oliver yes Oliver please Oliver_ “Yes Please Oliver Yessss Yes Yes OHHHHHHHHHHH!” Her back arched and her screamed turned silent, her lips still shaped in a perfect "O" as she came down. She didn’t feel Billy freeze above her, didn’t realize he hadn’t finished, didn’t realize he had softened inside of her. Her eyes were still closed tightly, seeing blue. And then Billy pulled out of her roughly and her eyes snapped open instantly, bringing her back to reality.  
Billy was no longer above her, wasn’t even on the bed any longer. He had launched himself up and off the bed in an instant, bypassing his sweats on the floor and heading straight for his jeans on the chair by the door.  
“Billy…” Felicity’s voice was hoarse. “What’s wrong?”  
He let out a short sharp laugh, angrily pulling on his jeans. She was confused. What is his problem? He had just given her an amazing orgasm,the best one he’d ever given her, anyway.  
“Oh, the best one I’ve ever given you. Really?” He glared at her, pulling his belt through the loops on his jeans.  
“Did I just say that outloud?” _Frack!_ Her hands went immediately to her face.  
“You’ve said a lot out loud tonight, Felicity. And you know what? I’m done.”  
Felicity blanched. _Oh my God_ …She couldn’t have! She tried to say something, anything.  
“What are yo-”  
“It’s bad enough you say his name in your sleep.” He interrupted her, his voice loud, almost a shout. “I tried to understand that, I really did. I mean you were shot when you were with him, engaged to him. It’s PTSD or whatever. But FUCK if I am going to listen to you scream his name while I am inside of you!”  
“What….Oliver…”Felicity didn’t know what to say.  
“There it is! That name again. Oliver! Oliver Fucking Queen!” She had never seen Billy angry, not even remotely so. Not even when she revealed she worked for the Green Arrow. He was angry now.  
“Billy,” She started. “Billy, I…”  
“Save it. Fucking Save it, Felicity. Just be honest for once in your life and admit it.” He tugged his shirt over his head, still managing to glare at her.  
“I’m sorry, Billy.” She said weakly, suddenly aware of the fact that she was naked from the waist down. She pulled the sheet up some to cover herself and hung her head.  
“Admit. It.” He said again, his voice like ice.  
“Admit what?” Felicity was not sure what he wanted her to say exactly and sure as hell wasn’t ready to put what had just happened into words. He laughed again, if you could call it that, and she started to feel a bit scared. She pulled the sheet up to cover her bra-clad breasts, securing it tightly under her arms she stood up, making sure to keep the bed between them. “I said that I am sorry-Billy, I’m drunk and I didn’t know what I was saying.”  
“No. I want the truth.” He stalked toward her. Felicity decided she was actually pretty sober in that moment. “Admit that you, _Perfect Fucking Felicity_ , are a whore.”  
That pissed her off, her feelings of guilt almost evaporating.  
“What did you just say?” disbelief coated her words.  
“I said you are a whore.” He began crossing the room, coming towards her. “You are a lot of things, actually. A criminal, a whore, an idiot, and a liar.” He was standing right in front of her. His face twisted into an ugly scowl.  
She slapped him Hard.  
“Get. Out.” Her voice was flat as she turned away from him. Her spine was straight, the sheet trailing behind her as she walked towards the bathroom, carrying all the dignity she had left. She locked the bathroom door behind her, hugging the sheet against herself. She heard the front door slam shut below her and then she sank to floor. Pulling her knees to her chest she began to sob. 

 

***  
The sun was pouring through the windows, she could feel it baking her where she lay in a heap on the floor. She supposed the only reason it hadn’t woken her up was the fact that the sheet was pulled up over her head. Somehow, she had made it back downstairs. The sound of her phone ringing had woken her, but she had let it ring, not ready to face the world.  
It rang again, vibrating against the kitchen counter and making her jump. With a groan she stood and headed towards it, pulling the sheet up around her like a cape. Her face was puffy and her body sore from sleeping on the floor.  
Oliver. His name flashed above his picture as the phone continued to ring. She almost didn’t answer, but at the last minute she picked up giving him a breathy hello.  
“Where have you been?” He demanded.  
“Umm...hello to you too.” Felicity became seriously aware of her nudity at the sound of his voice. She was still naked from the waist down.  
“Fe-lic-ity” he drew her name out the way she always loved. “It is 3pm, where have you been?”  
“It’s what!” She jumped, eyes darting to the clock on the microwave. “Shit!”  
“Are you ok?” He asked, his voice went low, the worry still evident.  
“Yes, frak.” She breathed. “I’m sorry...I overslept.”  
The excuse was weak, but it was the truth. She had cried in the bathroom for almost an hour before she had forced herself up.  
“Are you ok?” he asked again.  
“Oliver, yes. It was just...a late night.” The line was quiet, but she could still feel him there on the other end of the line. “I’m sorry.”  
“How many times have I told you. You don’t ever need to apologize to me.”  
“Oliver…” Her heart was clenching again.  
“Take the night off.” He said abruptly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“What, are you sure?”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?”  
“Ok.” He cut the call and she stared at the phone for a long while. 

 

***

 

The lair was quiet around her, the lights dim, the only sound her frantic typing. She really had meant to stay away, but she had been sitting on the sofa watching Law and Order: SVU in her favorite sweats and an old MIT sweatshirt, when it hit her. Well, a few hours, a glass or three of wine, and a very uncomfortable text exchange with Billy. He knows.  
Billy knew she worked with the Green Arrow. He wasn’t just being nasty with his comment that morning, he thought she was a criminal.  
_Criminal, whore, idiot, liar._ His voice had echoed in her head and she’d been on her feet and out the door. He thought she was a criminal. He had said as much that day at the station, but he’d quickly moved on to excitement and interest. He had understood.  
“That was when you were sleeping with him, Smoak,” she muttered to herself. God, she was such an idiot. She groaned, “He was right!”  
“Who was right?” a voice asked from behind her. Felicity let out a small shriek and spun in her chair.  
“Oliver! Don’t do that?!” She yelled, grasping her chest dramatically. How much of that had he heard?  
“Sorry, sorry.” He laughed, stepping closer. “Everything okay? You look guilty.”  
She was guilty. She hadn’t gotten around to telling Oliver that she’d told Billy.  
“Just...Billy.” She whirled the chair back to face her computers, she wasn’t ready to have this conversation. Not yet. She heard him let out a breath. She had to tell him, well not the whole story, but the part that concerned him. Not _that_ part. _Stop it brain!_  
“I thought I told you to take the night off.” he sat in the chair beside her and spun towards the monitors. He was still dressed from his day as mayor,damn she had missed these suits.  
“My head doesn’t know how to take the night off.” She answered honestly, it was nearing 10:30 and he hadn’t suited up. “What about you?”  
“Late night at the office. Digg is at HIVE tonight and hit the streets for a patrol on his way.” He was looking at her, questions in his eyes. He knew something was up. “I stopped for a drink, but thought I’d get some training in, too”  
“Another drink with Susan.”  
“Felicity…” his voice was low.  
“Frak, I said that out loud.” Her face was hot and so she turned back to her babies. She needed to change the subject. “I told Billy I work for the Green Arrow.”  
“You did what?!” Oliver’s reaction was immediate.  
“I didn’t tell him who you are, I just told him my part in this.” Why had she led with that? What was _wrong_ with her? “  
“This secret is bigger than just you, Felicity!” He was standing over her know, looking down at her with his angry face.  
“Yes well, excuse me for not wanting to lie to someone about how I am spending my time!” She was up and out of her chair, her anger over everything just spilling over the edge.  
“That is a low blow and you know it.” He growled at her, still the guilt was visible in his eyes at this close distance. He was so close to her, closer than he’d been to her in ages. “Boyfriend or not that should have been discussed with the team.”  
“Are you going to discuss it with us when you tell your girlfriend you are the Green Arrow?” She gave him a pointed glare, hands going to her hips.  
“She is not my girlfriend, and we are talking about your boyfriend, Felicity. Your COP boyfriend.”  
“He is not my boyfriend. Not anymore. That’s why I’m here, doing damage control!” That made Oliver falter. “Now, if you will let me get back to wor-”  
“This is even worse.” Oliver’s face went to his hands. “How could you...how could you tell someone you weren’t serious with about this?”  
“I’m an idiot, I know! I was serious about him, about moving on. I didn’t plan it, Oliver!”  
“Well then, what the hell happened?” He roared and her head was swimming.  
All she could hear was Billy. _Criminal. Whore. Idiot. Liar. Criminal. Whore. Idiot. Liar. Criminal. Whore. Idiot. Liar._  
“I don’t know, it’s not like I planned on screaming your name out during sex, it just fucking happened! I’m a whore on top of being a criminal apparently!” She screamed back at him. He froze, staring at her with wide eyes. “Oh. My. God.”  
She was going to be sick, her brain to mouth filter hadn’t been this defective in at least three years. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ Her hands flew to her face, covering her eyes. She couldn’t look at him. She felt mortification roll over like a tsunami.  
“Felicity.”  
“Go away.” She groaned.  
“You are not a whore.” His voice was low again, and right behind her. She spun around to push him away from her, but he caught her arms before they could reach him. “You are not a criminal.”  
She couldn’t help the way her breath hitched, he hadn’t touched her in so long. She looked up and met his fierce gaze. His eyes were so blue, so full of _everything_. Suddenly, she couldn’t help herself. She kissed him. He stiffened and Felicity felt the mortification seep back into her belly, but then he was kissing her back. Her mouth opened in surprise and his tongue was there. She moaned when he let go of her hands, she reached up and thread her fingers through his hair. His own fingers went to the hem of her sweat shirt, tracing it lightly, teasingly, before his fingers found her bare skin.  
“Felicity.” his growl broke the kiss, his fingers encircling her waist, the feel of them on her bare skin made her shiver. She could see the silent questions in his eyes. Did she want this? What was this? What did she need?  
“I just.. need you.” She whispered. “I need you.”  
His hands tightened and his lips were on hers again, dominating. She reveled in his kiss, in his touch. He knew exactly what she needed, he always did. She shuddered as his right hand slid up her skin to squeeze her breast, the other hand slipped inside her sweats to cup her ass. Her own hands pulled at his hair, her whole body pressed against him.  
Without warning he broke the kiss, pulled the sweatshirt over her head, and had his mouth on her breasts. She let out a surprised squeak and felt wetness flood her panties. Oliver used one hand to release her bra clasp and she shrugged out of it, rolling her head back. His lips closed around a bare nipple and his hands went to her hair. His shoulders felt massive beneath her hands, he is so big. She ran her hands down his front, slipping them into his suit jacket. She wanted to touch his bare skin, need to touch him.  
He helped slip the jacket off, his mouth coming back up to hers. He tasted so good, just like she remembered. As the jacket hit the floor her hands found the buttons of his shirt. She let out a growl and bit his lip when they wouldn’t budge. He chuckled and brought his hands up to help. He broke the kiss as he slid it off his shoulders, giving her a hooded look that made her knees turn to jelly. He caught her before she fall and let out a growl of his own when her hands touched his bare skin.  
Her lips found his again and gloried in the feel of his bare skin beneath her hands. She hiked a leg up against his hip, her arms wrapping around her neck. His went down to her other leg, lifting her up, holding her against him.  
“Please.” she writhed against him, her head lolling back. She could feel his erection, it was pressing right against her center. He was walking them backwards, towards the edge of the platform. “Please.”  
He groaned and let her body slid down his, only letting go when her feet hit the floor. His fingers found the top of her sweats, again tracing the top in agonizing slowness. She was about the growl and stamp her foot when his finger dipped inside. When his fingers found wetness he groaned and pulled her sweats down, her underwear going with, in one swift move. She shivered as the cool air hit her and stood before him naked. He tugged at his belt, her fingers grappled with the buttons on his trousers.  
She let out a sigh as her fingers finally curled around his erection. She took step backwards and her bare ass hit the cold railing around the platform. She gasped and jumped back towards him, her fingers tightening around him in surprise. Oliver groaned, gripped her hips and spun her around, his erection pressing into from behind.  
“I am going to fuck you, Felicity.” he growled, positioning himself.  
“Yessss.” She breathed as she bent forward, grabbing onto the railing.  
In one swift thrust he was inside of her. Oh, it felt so good. He pulled out and then was back, so fast, so good. He set a punishing pace, but she gave it right back.  
“Oh Oh Oh!” One of his hands was wrapped around her covering a breast, the other holding her hip.  
“Fe-lic-ity” He moaned. One of his hands moved to her hair, pulling it slightly to lift her head up. “Say it.”  
All she could do was moan. He was pounding into her so hard. Her breasts bounced, sometimes a nipple brushed the cold metal rail and it was torture, but so _so_ good.  
“Say it.” He pulled her hair a little more, forcing her to tilt her head back more, her back straightening slightly to accommodate him. The pressure...it felt so good. She could feel it building. “Say it, Felicity. Say my name.”  
“Aaahhh…” His words felt like fire, his mouth right on her ear, his teeth nipping at her lobe. “Oliver! Oliver!”  
He let out a loud groan, plunging into her relentlessly, both hands going to her breasts. His tongue and teeth nibbling at her ear, her neck.  
“Oliver! Oliver!” She couldn't stop, his name was like a prayer. “Oliver, Oliver, Oliver!”  
She was going to come, she was so close.  
“Please Oliver!” She sobbed.  
“Felicity!” He cried and that was it, the coil inside of her snapped, ecstasy washed over her. She felt him release, his own pleasure having reached its peak and the feel of it, hot inside of her, sent another wave crashing through her. She let out a small whine when he slipped out of her. She tried to stand straight, but her body was weak, she sank against the railing.  
Oliver moved forward, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her from behind. She turned to him, wordlessly hugging him back. She felt him reach down and wrap his arm around her knees, he picked her up in one fluid motion. She buried her face in his neck, his nose nuzzling in her hair.  
She didn’t know what any of this meant. She knew they had so much ground to cover, so much to sort out...but as he carried her towards the sleeping quarters, she didn’t care.


End file.
